Transcript Alpha-0
Site-██, United States of America Seven hours during the containment breach Captain Calliope, leader of the Pi-2 forces and also wearing the USMC combat utility uniform, the Interceptor Body Armor, and the Lightweight helmet, appears to be sitting down in the dark corner while holding his legs. Unaware to him, SCP-327 - a Euclid-class SCP which was transferred to this site - was looking at him while Captain Calliope appears to be reciting French words. Captain Calliope: It's you. SCP-106, SCP-173, and SCP-682 appears and saw him looking at SCP-327. Captain Calliope only gave them a dissent stare. Calliope stands up and looked at them before entering an office. Captain Calliope then turns the computer on inside the office. The three SCPs were alarmed that he might call in more task forces but, in a confusion, he turns the microphone on, every loudspeakers were on. The three prepares to attack him while he begins to say something on the mic. Captain Calliope: There's a cemetery in Sacramento where the names of the dead are inscribed. I tried to honor their deeds even as their faces were erased from my memories. Captain Calliope pulls out a picture of him, Commader James, and Lieutenant Vassily Aleksander Petrenko - all were still alive alongside Pi-2. Captain Calliope: Those memories are all just left, when the bastards have taken everything else. SCP-327: What happened? Captain Calliope: They killed those Class-D personnels. They're gone, guys. Captain Calliope then types something on the computer before clicking on something with the mouse. Seven seconds later, a beep was heard. Inhaling, Calliope presses the button, it was none than other Katie Johnson. Rear Admiral Katie Johnson: What do you need from me, chief? Images of a castle in Prague is shown. Captain Calliope: A location. Our Russian says the Foundation supposedly used to contain and hide the SCPs at an old castle near Prague. He's got nothing more solid than that. Admiral Katie: Can you trust him? Captain Calliope: What choice do I have? We've got our own reasons for wanting the Foundation dead. Place ring any bells? Drone video feeds are uploaded – “Incoming Transmission. Complete - Run Drone Simulation.” Admiral Katie: Yes, sir. We ran drones over a suspect castle back in Commander James' day, but we never got wind of our targets visiting the area. Captain Calliope: What are we up against? The castle is analyzed in the video feed. Admiral Katie: The place is a fortress. Only one way in or out, unless you've learnt to fly. A security office and a command center are highlighted. Admiral Katie: Security office on the far side of the compound, and a command center north of that. Both were heavily guarded. If someone's there, he or she'll be in that control room. An equipment list is sent to Baseplate: USMC combat utility uniforms, Interceptor Body Armors, and Lightweight helmets, combined with the Land Warrior subsystems; M4A1 carbine rifle with suppressors and red dot sights, tasco red sights or hybrid sights; MP5 sub-machine guns with holographic sights or red dot sights and silencers, a Sturmgewehr 44 assault rifle modified with attachments such as a suppressor, a grip, and a red dot sight; a M82A1 Barrett sniper rifle with a suppressor and thermal scope, FN P90 personal defense weapons with suppressors and sights, MP5k with silencers, standard issue parachute, a video camera attached to a helmet, and also a MOLLE. Admiral Katie: What's this you're sending me? Captain Calliope: Equipment list. Admiral Katie: That's a lot of hardware, John. What'd you plan on doin'? Captain Calliope: What Daladier taught all of us to do. Kill em all. ---------- Transcript Alpha-0 January 12th, 2010 - 08:12:09PM Camera User: Private Lee ImLay Pi-2 Military / Counter Terrorist Force Prague, Czech Republic 1st Captain Calliope, 1st Lieutenant Vassily, Captain Sherman, Lieutenant Makarov, Staff Sergeants Maxwell and Scarlet, Sergeants Dimitri, Nikolai Bodanov, and Charles LeBanke, Corporal Andrey, Privates Bashar al-Bubabi, Chen Hun Kwai, Jonathan Grant and Francis Grant, Lee ImLay, and Jim Nixon were gliding with parachutes towards the castle in Prague, using Software, Helmet, Computer, and Navigation subsystems they guide themselves to an open area and met with Colonel Walter Amsel, who was using a G36C with a suppressor while wearing the German Bundeswehr IdZ equipment. As they land, their parachutes detach, and Lee ImLay takes out an MP5 Suppressed Red Dot Sight. Colonel Walter Amsel: Sir, good thing you're here. There's something strange with these guys. Captain Calliope: Huh, what do you mean? They looked at two Foundation task force operators patrolling alongside eight Foundation task force members. Colonel Walter Amsel: They seem to be using Land Warrior subsystems but they just ignored us. Captain Calliope: Then we'll have to burn this place to the ground if we had to. Now follow me. The group follows Captain Calliope to the occupied castle, where they find out several Class-D personnel, unknown Foundation site guards, scientists, and task force operators were guarding the castle until they begin to enter the castle. Captain Calliope: Strange, they were aware of us but they didn't attacked us. We should investigate the area until we find out about them. The group then ran towards the crates and begins to inspect them. As Calliope and Vassily opens the crate, they noticed a device which caused an alarm. Captain Calliope:: SHIT! They've must have found us! We gotta escape! However, they noticed several armed Foundation guards, task force operators, Class-D personnel, and scientists surrounding them as seven helicopters, twelve light armored vehicles, and spotlights were seen. Captain Calliope: Damn... Fucking Foundation..... No way out. Captain Calliope walks towards them but an unknown officer appears. ??????: Grandson, you can stand down now. Captain Calliope recognizes the voice - it was his grandfather Daladier. Captain Calliope: What? Daladier? What are you doing here? Daladier Gerard Calliope: Admiral Katie has informed me that Pi-2 left the Foundation, that's why several of these guys just left the Foundation! Captain Calliope: Gotterdammitung! Why didn't she told me before? Daladier: It was easy. A flashback begins. Daladier: (Narrator) She informed me that you and your friends have left the Foundation. That's why I brought those who retired from or left the Foundation to here. In the present. Daladier: And that's how I led you all here to tell you about your organization. Captain Calliope: The United Earth Federation. It was her who told you about this? Daladier: Yes! That's why we're interested in joining the Federation. Captain Calliope: Thank you all. Category:Transcripts Category:United Earth Federation Category:Pi-2